MIZALY
MIZALY is a kote-kei guitarist who played in the UNDER CODE PRODUCTION band Megaromania. In March 2014, it was announced that he would be the new guitarist of Lin -the end of corruption world-. Band history * Lu:Diace - unknown * Яisk un logic - January 18 2005 ~ September 22 2005 * Metis Gretel - November 1 2005 ~ March 3 2008 * Megaromania - March 2008 ~ July 31 2013 * 凛-THE END OF CORRUPTION WORLD- - March 2014 ~ March 20, 2016 Session Bands *'美沙麗 session band' - MIZALY's session band who had performed in the Megaromania event, 「Kindling of creation」 on July 2nd 2011 at Shibuya STAR LOUNGE to play songs from their then-upcoming mini-album, Quintessence Voyage. Lineup consisted of MIZALY and RayX (VII-Sense) on guitars, Z (Art Cube) on vocals, reito (ALSDEAD) on bass, and S (Art Cube) on drums. Later on, as the main act for 424Carats -Mizarii BIRTHDAY EVENT-''', MIZALY's birthday session band will perform at Ikebukuro RUIDO K3 on April 24, 2014. Lineup includes Z on vocals, MIZALY and Otake (ex-CindyKate) on guitar, Jin (ex-chariots support) on bass, and Yushi (ex-Megaromania) on drums. *翠-Sui- session''' - Sui's session band whom had previously performed at a Megaromania live event called「Kindling of creation」at Shibuya STAR LOUNGE on July 2nd 2011 to play songs from their then-upcoming mini-album Quintessence Voyage. Lineup consisted of Sui on vocals, RYO (spiv states) and toya (Cube) on guitars, yuuri (Cube) on bass, and Kisara (ex-Hi:BRiD) on drums. A couple of years later, Sui and a new lineup would perform at the event, "Beautiful Elements" at Ikebukuro RUIDO K3 at October 2nd, 2013, for which songs to be played will be determined by voting from September 1st to September 7th. Current lineup includes Sui (ex-Megaromania) on vocals, MIZALY and Kyohei (ex-zechs) on guitars, Jin (ex-UnsraW) on bass, and Majyu (ex-E'm～grief～, Art Cube(support)) on drums. *'SchwarzVrain' - KISAKI 20th anniversary special band who will be performing at their only oneman live, "C'est la vie～REMAIN OF THE 2OTH YEAR HISTORY～" at OSAKA MUSE on December 25th, 2013, at which they will play songs of KISAKI's various ex-bands for one night only. Lineup includes Sui on vocals, MIZALY and yukihiro (FUTURISM・BOYZ) on guitars, KISAKI on bass, and shun (FUTURISM・BOYZ) on drums. *'SUI&MIZALY セッションバンド' - MIZALY, along with vocalist SUI, held a session event at Re;aL's sponsored event, Birei no Yoru, at Shibuya REX on September 25, 2015. The rest of the members include NAO (CELL) on guitar, 綜 (Sou) (Minerva) on bass, and クロ (kuro) (SLINGER) on drums. *'10TH REINCARNATION' - To celebrate ten years in their band careers, SUI and MIZALY will hold a special "tribute" oneman live, Proof of raison d'etre, on Valentine's Day 2016, at Ikebukuro CYBER. They will take requests from fans on what songs to perform and what costumes to wear based on their previous bands (Metis Gretel, Megaromania, 凛). Besides SUI and MIZALY, lineup will also include KAZ (ex-chariots) on guitar, 禊-MISOGI- (ELYSION) on bass, and Mikage on drums. Discography Albums Image:MG_Devil.jpg| Metis Gretel Devils Masquerade EP (2006.12.28) Image:MG_Devila.jpg| Metis Gretel Devils Masquerade -Another Hell- full-length (2007.03.28) Image:MG_Maiden.jpg| Metis Gretel Maiden to Eden EP (2007.06.06) Image:MG_Sublia.jpg| Metis Gretel Subliminal Dissection ～悲愴ノ神戒～ (Hisou no shinkai) EP (2007.11.28) Image:MG_Sublib.jpg| Metis Gretel Subliminal Dissection ～夢幻ノ神界～ (Mugen no shinkai) EP (2007.11.28) Image:Megaromania_Idea.jpg| Megaromania Birth of an「Idea」 EP (2008.07.09) Image:Megaromania_Profetic.jpg| Megaromania Prophetic Faction-the Universe- full-length (2009.11.11) 11472-quintessencevoyage-8b0u.jpg| Megaromania Quintessence Voyage EP (2011.08.03) 20154-andltahrefhttpwwwjpo-dlov.jpg| Megaromania Artistical Glint full length (2012.04.25) BxTFfb1IMAATTbL.jpg| 凛 Recollection of Phoenix EP (2014.12.24) Singles with Яisk un logic * 2005.03.21 鴉～ka･ra･su～ * 2005.06.28 妄想プラント (Mousou Puranto) with Metis Gretel * 2006.05.05 Scream Guiltily * 2006.09.21 Fairy Tale -Gothic- * 2006.09.21 Fairy Tale -Crystal- with Megaromania * 2008.05.28 美醜の果実 (Bishuu no kajitsu) * 2008.05.28 God of Megaromania-純血ノ刻印- (Junketsu no kokuin) * 2008.05.28 Angelical Jewelry * 2008.11.19 Transparent Shine * 2009.04.01 APOCALYPSE * 2009.07.15 evil * 2009.07.15 holy * 2009.07.15 deus *2010.08.04 AURORA -destinies of world- *2011.03.23 Oath -cross of eternity- *2011.12.21 Blessing Myth *2012.02.14 Cynthia *2012.10.17 Propaganda *2012.12.12 Heaven's Novel with 凛 *2014.07.23 Chaotic Resistance *2015.04.15 Memento-Mori *2015.09.09 Dedicate to Graveyard Category:Profiles Category:Guitarists